


Wake Up Call

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: As Alex was slipping his shoes and carefully kicking them into the closet without waking Dylan up, he heard him softly moaning and saw his hips twitching and then grinding into the comforter.“He must be having a dirty dream or something,” Alex thought.“Mmm, Alex. Fuck, baby. Make me come. Please make me come,” Dylan softly moaned in his sleep.“Holy fuck. Did he just say what I thought he just said?” Alex thought, with a stunned look on his face. Then, his expression turned into a smirk when an idea suddenly came to mind.





	Wake Up Call

It was almost 7:00 in the morning when Alex came home from taking Ralph on an early morning walk. After occupying Ralph with a treat, Alex heads into the bedroom where Dylan was still in bed, sleeping soundly, snuggled in the blankets on top of the comforter. 

He noticed Dylan tossing & turning, and then watched him roll over to the side of the bed where Alex had been laying in. As Alex was slipping his shoes and carefully kicking them into the closet without waking Dylan up, he heard him softly moaning and saw his hips twitching and then grinding into the comforter. 

 

“He must be having a dirty dream or something,” Alex thought.

 

“Mmm, Alex. Fuck, baby. Make me come. Please make me come,” Dylan softly moaned in his sleep.

 

“Holy fuck. Did he just say what I thought he just said?” Alex thought, with a stunned look on his face. Then, his expression turned into a smirk when an idea suddenly came to mind. 

 

Alex climbed on top of the bed, lifted up the blanket that Dylan was curled up in and moved it to the side of the bed. Dylan shivered and his legs instinctively curled up as his body reacted to the cool bedroom air. He lifted up Dylan’s light blue faded t-shirt, pushing it up to his chest, revealing the lower part of his abs & stomach. He placed soft kisses from his abs to his belly button and down to his groin. 

 

Then, Alex carefully moves Dylan in the middle of the bed, trying his best not to wake him up. He caresses his hand on the material of Dylan's black boxer briefs (which at this point, were already bulging).

 

Dylan begins to softly stir as he notices the feeling of hands between his legs. At first, he thinks he’s dreaming, but when Alex peels down Dylan’s briefs, he starts waking up and notices Alex on the bed, leaning in between his legs. 

 

“Alex, what are you doing?” he asked sleepily.

 

Alex doesn’t answer as he begins to spread Dylan’s knees apart. Dylan’s eyes widened when he figures out what Alex is doing to him.

 

“Alex, are you doing what I think you’re….” Dylan was about to say when he suddenly gasps in pleasure as he feels Alex’s mouth on his cock, his tongue sucking on the tip, and his fingers fondling his balls.

 

“Wow, ohhh… wow! Oh, Alex, oh,” moaned Dylan.

 

As Alex continued to orally please Dylan, Dylan could feel his fingertips circling his hole and one of his fingers slipping inside of it, stroking him over & over.

 

"Mmm, keep going! Keep going!” Dylan moaned. He pushes his pelvis towards Alex’s mouth, wanting to keep feeling his mouth on him. 

 

As Alex begins gently licking his balls and then sucking on them, he hears Dylan moan, "Ohhh, fuckkkk!” as he reaches his climax. 

 

Dylan closes his eyes and feels his pelvis grinding towards Alex’s mouth as he licks up his come, just like in one of his dirty dreams that he had about Alex.

 

Alex feels the comforter moving as Dylan digs his fingertips into them, moaning loudly while he’s riding out his orgasm. Then, he feels Dylan's body flopping down on the bed and hears him catching his breath as he recovers from the high of his orgasm.

 

Once he was well-recovered, Dylan expected Alex to come over and snuggle with him like he usually does after Dylan has an orgasm, but to his surprise, he felt Alex’s tongue in between his thighs, licking the cum off them and then feels fingers caressing around his hole.

 

Dylan grabs hold of the comforter with both hands as he feels Alex slip a finger inside of him. 

 

“Brinksy, what are you doing? I thought we were going to snuggle,” Dylan whines.

 

“We will. Right after this,” said Alex. He adds another finger in Dylan’s hole, moving his fingers in and out, causing him to softly moan.

 

As Alex continued to finger Dylan’s hole, he presses on his prostate which causes Dylan’s cock to start twitching. He notices Dylan’s breathing getting ragged, and his moans turning into loud groans that he wouldn’t be surprised if Ralph or the neighbors heard him.

 

“You gonna come? Are you gonna come for me again, baby?” asked Alex.

 

“Yes, yes! Please…. please make me come!” Dylan moaned breathlessly.

 

Alex takes his fingers out Dylan’s hole and starts stroking the tip of his cock with his pinky finger, watching Dylan’s hips and pelvis tilt up. The next thing Alex knows, he hears the sound of Dylan groaning and the feeling of his come dripping between his fingers.

 

After Dylan reaches his second climax, Alex flops down on the bed next to Dylan.

 

Dylan cuddles up next to Alex, wrapping his arms around his waist. Then, he pulls Alex on top of him and looks into his eyes, gently stroking his face with his hand.

 

“You mind telling me what that was all about?” asked Dylan.

 

“Just think of it as your wake up call,” said Alex with a smile on his face.

 

“Well, that was a helluva wake up call, Brinksy,” Dylan laughed as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

 

Alex kissed Dylan back. “You’re welcome,” he said.


End file.
